


Realtà vs. finzione – Opinioni del fandom italiano

by analyzen (zenzeromante)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fandom Analysis, Italian Fandom Analysis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/analyzen
Summary: Analisi delle risposte al sondaggio "Finzione vs. Realtà – Quanto impatto hanno le fanfiction sul mondo reale?" reso pubblico nell'Aprile 2020.Le risposte si concentrano sulle opinioni dei fan italiani riguardo a diversi temi, tra i quali l'influenza della finzione sulla realtà, il valore educativo delle fanfiction, e il fenomeno degli anti/fancop nel fandom internazionale e nostrano.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Realtà vs. finzione – Opinioni del fandom italiano

**Author's Note:**

> Il sondaggio è stato reso pubblico il 24/04/2020 e ha ricevuto 212 risposte. Com’è successo anche per il [sondaggio precedente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575678), la maggior parte delle risposte sono arrivate da gruppi italiani di scrittura presenti su Facebook. Questo significa che potrebbe esserci un bias verso 1) fanwriter che si muovono **principalmente in campo italiano** e hanno quindi un minor contatto con il fandom internazionale, e 2) fanwriter che usano **EFP come principale luogo di lettura** , oppure hanno radici proprio su EFP per la loro formazione da fanwriter.
> 
> Il gruppo di utenti non è stato controllato ed è arrivato perlopiù tramite passaparola. Le risposte che troverete a seguire non rappresenteranno la visione di tutto il fandom italiano, ma possono darci uno spunto interessante per ulteriori discussioni.
> 
> Aggiungo inoltre che a seguire verrà usato il maschile neutro per indicare il gruppo di partecipanti, a meno che un utente nelle sue risposte non abbia specificato diversamente. Non è la scelta preferita di chi ha steso questa analisi, ma è sfortunatamente la scelta più rapida e di facile comprensione.
> 
> Inoltre, segnalo fin da subito un **avvertimento per le tematiche dello stupro, incesto e autolesionismo**. I temi non sono esplorati ma frequentemente nominati nelle discussioni e negli esempi.

L’analisi sarà divisa in 5 sezioni:

  1. Argomenti delicati e come trattarli
  2. Il legame tra finzione e realtà
  3. Influenza della finzione sulla realtà
  4. Il fandom italiano davanti alla finzione
  5. Anti vs. Pro-shipper / Finzione vs. Realtà



La maggior parte dei partecipanti si trovano tra i **18 e 30 anni** … 

… e si muovono nel mondo delle fanfiction da più di **5 anni** :

Nel sondaggio precedente abbiamo parlato delle [tematiche controverse nel fandom italiano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575678#Tematiche) e quanto sono popolari e/o frequenti nei fanwork. In questo sondaggio andremo ad analizzare il **rapporto che gli utenti italiani hanno con le suddette tematiche** , e più in generale il modo in cui la finzione influenza la loro realtà.

###  Argomenti delicati e come trattarli

Per prima cosa, ci tengo a riportare un utente che sta combattendo una battaglia molto difficile:

> _**Su quali temi non si dovrebbe scrivere?  
> ** _ _Le mie NOTP._

Legittimo.

Per il resto, più della metà dei partecipanti crede che i fanwriter possano scrivere su qualsiasi tematica o argomento:

… anche se, sempre secondo gli utenti, questo non conta come una via libera per poter scrivere di ogni cosa senza cognizione di causa. Nella domanda successiva, dove veniva chiesto ai partecipanti di espandere la loro opinione su quali temi sia lecito trattare o meno, sono arrivate ben **134 risposte** , la maggior parte delle quali spiegavano che nella finzione si dovrebbe poter trattare qualsiasi tema **purché si sia informati sull’argomento e si usi il giusto tatto**. 

In queste risposte sono state nominate molte tematiche che, secondo i partecipanti, sono trattate frequentemente nelle fanfiction ma nel modo sbagliato. In primo luogo ci sono **lo stupro, malattie mentali, relazioni abusive e il suicidio** , seguiti da tematiche come il razzismo e l’omotransfobia, per arrivare a tematiche “illegali” come l’incesto e la pedofilia. La maggior parte dei partecipanti ha inoltre tenuto a specificare che queste tematiche **non devono essere romanticizzate**. In misura minore, alcuni utenti affermano che ogni tema possa essere tratto se la fic presenta **i giusti tag e avvertimenti**.

Ma per quale motivo anche utenti che hanno risposto che ogni tema può essere trattato hanno voluto aggiungere la postilla del “... ma solo se si sa di cosa si sta scrivendo”? Probabilmente perché il fandom italiano è abituato a EFP e a Wattpad.

EFP, nonostante sia il sito di fanfiction più popolare in Italia, è anche famoso per la moderazione carente che in passato ha permesso la pubblicazione di non poche storie scritte principalmente da autori più giovani che presentavano tematiche delicate, quali lo stupro e il suicidio, trattate con superficialità. La questione si è espansa così tanto da dare il via al fenomeno delle cosiddette “ **ficcyne** ”, tanto che già nel 2012 l’amministrazione di EFP continuava a inviare storie-avviso su come fosse vietato scrivere storie di [stupro](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2331798&i=1) e [incesto](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1164794&i=1), soprattutto nelle sezioni RPF. 

Il fenomeno delle ficcyne, in realtà, va avanti da tempo. Il termine si usava già nel 2007 su [Fastidious Notes](https://fastidiousnotes.wordpress.com/2007/07/15/draco-malfoy-e-le-centoventi-giornate-di-sodoma/), un sito di recensioni negative, spesso taglienti, creato proprio per criticare queste storie che toccano temi delicati in modo considerato inappropriato.

Nel fandom americano, invece, grazie ad AO3 si tende a seguire una filosofia diversa, [ovvero](https://freedom-of-fanfic.tumblr.com/post/164183767884/there-was-a-post-going-around-saying-dldr-is): **tutto è lecito nelle fanfic purché sia taggato, perché taggando l’argomento ne riconosco la serietà**. Ad esempio, se taggo una relazione abusiva è perché riconosco che la relazione sia abusiva, quindi il tag in sé impedisce che qualche ignaro si trovi davanti alla fic e pensi che sia una relazione sana. 

Questa è in realtà la filosofia di AO3 stesso che permette di postare qualsiasi tipo di storia purché sia taggata. Di fatto, le storie da AO3 non vengono rimosse se trattano temi delicati; vengono rimosse se non presentano **i warning adatti** riguardanti quelle tematiche:

> “Unless it violates some other policy, we will not remove Content for offensiveness, no matter how awful, repugnant, or badly spelled we may personally find that Content to be.” ([Termini del servizio di AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/tos#IV.I.))

Di fatto, per pubblicare su AO3 è **necessario** taggare i seguenti avvertimenti:

  * choose not to use warnings*
  * none of these warnings apply
  * graphic depictions of violence 
  * major character death
  * rape/non-con
  * underage



*Il tag “choose not to use warnings” (scelgo di non usare avvertimenti) riconosce che l’autore **sta attivamente decidendo di non taggare la storia** e che quindi il lettore riconosce che, aprendo la storia, potrebbe trovarsi davanti a tematiche delicate non presenti tra i tag. Questo permette libertà all’autore, che magari non vuole taggare la storia per tenere nascosti dei plot twist/sviluppi di trama, ma al tempo stesso tutela il lettore che sa che la fic _potrebbe_ , ipoteticamente, creargli problemi e che quindi sarebbe meglio evitarla.

Su EFP la storia è molto diversa. In primo luogo, il regolamento di EFP è molto più severo e non permette proprio la pubblicazione di storie che presentano certe tematiche (stupro descritto nel dettaglio, relazioni sessuali incestuose, relazioni sessuali tra adulti e minorenni, etc.), ma storicamente queste regole non vengono rispettate. Questo ha portato a due problemi:

  1. Molti utenti (poiché non hanno mai letto il regolamento o semplicemente perché non gli importa di rispettarlo) hanno comunque pubblicato fic che contengono queste tematiche **senza però taggarle**. Questo significa che lettori ignari si sono trovati davanti a fanfiction contenenti tematiche come lo stupro e il suicidio senza sapere a cosa andavano incontro.
  2. Un altro alto numero di utenti semplicemente **non si rendeva conto di cosa postava** , partendo da scene di sesso che erano a tutti gli effetti scene di stupro, spesso anche per colpa degli utenti del punto 1. che **non taggando lo stupro** lo presentavano come una scena di sesso consensuale.



È quindi piuttosto lecito, data la storia che c’è su EFP, che gli utenti mettano le mani avanti dicendo che sì, si può scrivere su ciò che si vuole, ma è necessario farlo con cognizione di causa. 

Nonostante ciò, alcuni utenti hanno affermato che secondo loro la **finzione è un “banco di prova”** che si può usare per esplorare i temi più oscuri in modo sicuro. Ovviamente, però, purché sia sicuro per tutti, lettori compresi, **è necessario che vengano usati i giusti avvertimenti** per le storie.

###  Il legame tra finzione e realtà

La maggior parte degli utenti riconosce che scrivere di un argomento, ad esempio lo stupro, non significa supportare lo stupro nella vita reale. Al tempo stesso, però, una buona percentuale crede che le fanfiction debbano trasmettere un certo valore educativo. 

Cosa si intende con “valore educativo”? Nel sondaggio era presente questo esempio: “ _parlando di storie di sesso, pensi che sia necessario inserire scene di sesso protetto e/o discussioni sui rapporti consensuali?”_ … che potrebbe aver influenzato le risposte.

Quando è stato chiesto agli utenti di espandere la loro opinione, sono arrivate principalmente 4 risposte:

  1. Le fanfiction sono scritte per intrattenimento; non sta a me fare da babysitter ai lettori più giovani;
  2. Le fanfiction sono scritte principalmente per intrattenimento; apprezzo quando contengono elementi educativi, ma non è necessario o richiesto dal genere;
  3. Le fanfiction non devono glorificare atti sbagliati/violenti, ma non possono sostituire l’educazione di base;
  4. Le fanfiction rispecchiano la visione dell’autore, ergo quando glorificano atti sbagliati/violenti significa che l’autore supporta tali atti.



Prima di esplorare le domande, ci tengo ad approfondire questo argomento, che è saltato fuori in molte risposte e che al momento nel fandom internazionale è al centro di quasi tutte le [discussioni fandomatiche](https://twitter.com/RiverMakes/status/1110961390733258752):

> _(1) Se [le fanfiction] sono indirizzate_ **_ad un target molto giovane,_ ** _andrebbe reso molto chiaramente quali sono i comportamenti corretti e quali quelli da condannare, invece di romanticizzare cose come_ **_l'incesto, lo stupro o il sesso non protetto._ **
> 
> _(2) Spesso le fanfiction vengono lette da minorenni ed è bene che sappiano da subito come funzionano certe cose._

Ora, è vero che nel fandom sono presenti molti giovani, ma da questi commenti sembra pervenire che i minorenni siano la **fetta più grande del fandom**. Inoltre, si collegano anche all’idea che le fanfiction siano scritte per un pubblico minorenne, o comunque giovane e inesperto. Ma le statistiche non supportano quest’idea. 

In primo luogo, gli utenti stessi che hanno partecipato a questo sondaggio e al [precedente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575678) sono principalmente maggiorenni, di un’età tra i 18 e i 35, un range che sembra ripetersi anche nel [fandom internazionale](https://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/94538821814/age-distribution-of-ao3-users-this-data-is-from). Questo non significa che non siano presenti utenti più giovani nei fandom, anzi; semplicemente, bisogna riconoscere che c’è una grande percentuale di utenti maggiorenni che **scrivono e consumano fanfiction scritte da e per altri utenti maggiorenni**. Questa cosa è importante perché si tende a considerare il fandom una cosa “per bambini”, il che porta a voler **ridimensionare il fandom** per farlo andare bene al pubblico più giovane, quando invece la maggior parte dei creatori, coloro che organizzano zine, iniziative ed eventi sono adulti.

Significa quindi che i minorenni dovrebbero essere esclusi dal fandom? Ovviamente no. Però c’è un motivo se i principali siti di fanfiction (AO3 ed EFP in primis) hanno restrizioni d’età sulle storie NSFW/18+, e questo motivo è per 1) proteggere i minorenni ed impedire loro di vedere siti che per legge non possono visitare, e 2) tutelare i creatori maggiorenni che potrebbero trovarsi in guai legali per aver mostrato le loro opere NSFW ad un pubblico di minorenni.

Per tornare al commento del sondaggio, bisognerebbe riconoscere che **opere NSFW** che presentano temi come sesso esplicito non protetto **non sono** ** _mai_** **rivolte ad un pubblico minorenne** , perché da regolamento queste storie sono _sempre_ per un pubblico maggiorenne. Ovviamente, questo non significa che non ci possano essere storie scritte _anche_ per utenti minorenni, come nell’esempio delle storia YA, genere interamente basato su pubblico giovanile, che però proprio per questo motivo “adatta” per renderle fruibili ad un pubblico ancora non del tutto formato. Nel momento in cui si parla di storie **esplicitamente** **18+** diventa necessario che i lettori e gli scrittori siano maggiorenni—per legge, e perché questa è una regola imposta da quasi tutti i siti di fanfiction.

L’interesse verso i fan più giovani, però, è del tutto lecito e la preoccupazione persiste per molti:

Ed è per questo motivo che si arriva al tema dell’educazione, e nello specifico la qualità educativa che devono avere le fanfiction.

Per prima cosa parleremo del legame autore-storia. A riguardo sono state presentate due idee principali e contrastanti su quanto la visione dell’autore influenzi la storia. Secondo un utente:

> _Dipende da come [un tema] viene raccontato. Se uno racconta l'incesto con occhio critico, no, ovviamente non immagino che lo supporti. **Se uno lo racconta come la storia d'amore del secolo posso immaginare di sì**._

Mentre un altro utente spiega che, nonostante apprezzi storie realistiche, non trova che il realismo sia del tutto necessario, poiché: 

> _Per quanto possa apprezzare e scrivere nel mondo delle fanfiction di incesto,_ ** _nella vita reale mi avvalgo di cambiare metro di giudizio e sensibilità nel trattare l’argoment_** **o**.

Il primo utente sembra vedere la finzione come un’estensione diretta della realtà, mentre il secondo utente la vede più come un mondo separato verso il quale è lecito approcciarsi in modo diverso rispetto al mondo reale. L’ultimo commento in particolare parla di “metro di giudizio”, che si ricollega all’argomento dell’educazione. 

Secondo alcuni utenti, le fanfiction dovrebbero avere valore educativo poiché la società mainstream ha fallito in quella stessa educazione: 

> _[Argomenti come sesso sicuro dovrebbero avere valore educativo], ma SOLO perchè_ **_sono argomenti non adeguatamente affrontati nella vita di tutti giorni_ ** _(famiglie/scuole/media "ufficiali")_

E ovviamente sono stati mosse argomentazioni anche importanti, come quella di storie che promuovono razzismo, omotransfobia o relazioni abusive:

> _Perciò si dovrebbe evitare per esempio di romanticizzare relazioni abusive, giustificare stupri o odio razziale/di genere, demonizzare la sessualità e chi non rientri nell'eteronormatività. Il che non significa che non se ne possa scrivere, assolutamente, solo non farle passare come cose positive o sane._

Un altro utente, però, ci tiene a precisare che l’educazione non dovrebbe venire principalmente o unicamente dalle fanfiction:

> _Romanticizzare un abuso è sbagliato [...]. Però una fanfiction non può essere un trattato di psicologia, pertanto l'attenzione deve esserci ma non si può pretendere che la fanfiction sostituisca l'educazione base (_ ** _da acquisire certamente altrove_** _)_.

Insomma, questo sembra essere un problema che va oltre il mondo del fandom e che dovrebbe essere risolto alla base, partendo dalle scuole e dalle famiglie. Soprattutto per quanto riguarda il tema della sessualità, che molti utenti ritengono non essere affrontato spesso, soprattutto in una società in cui la [cultura delle stupro](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cultura_dello_stupro) è molto presente.

Altri utenti, però, tengono a specificare che le fanfiction non devono per forza avere una morale: 

> _Ma una fanfiction, come il resto della letteratura,_ ** _non dovrebbe necessariamente essere scritta per avere una morale o insegnare qualcosa_** _, poiché la scrittura è anche una forma di espressione e sfogo personale_.

La parte dello “sfogo personale” è particolarmente interessante se si pensa che molte vittime di stupro [utilizzano la scrittura proprio per esorcizzare il loro trauma, spesso erotizzandolo](http://heidi-below-zero.blogspot.com/2014/02/a-rape-survivor-on-writing-non-con.html). 

La vera domanda, quindi, diventa: è possibile trovare un modo di poter scrivere liberamente di ogni tema, dando al lettore la possibilità di trarre conclusioni sull’intenzione dell’autore? Gli utenti sembrano concordare che la risposta sia: **usando i dovuti avvertimenti** all’inizio del testo. In questo modo, l’autore annuncia i temi che verranno trattati e nel farlo riconosce che siano problematici. 

Ovviamente non tutti la vedono così, come ci tiene a specificare un certo utente:

> _Le fanfiction sbagliate sono quelle che vanno contro l’etica, le morale e il naturale senso di giustizia insito in ognuno di noi, non basta un tag._

Ma questa opinione sembra essere in minoranza, e, come verrà approfondito più avanti, la maggior parte degli utenti sembra concordare sul fatto che leggere/scrivere fic “moralmente sbagliate” non fa di te una persona moralmente sballata.

###  Influenza della finzione sulla realtà dei partecipanti

Ma parliamo quindi di quale influenza concreta abbiano le fanfiction sulla realtà. 

Di fatto, grazie ad un sondaggio di [centrumlumina](https://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/63208278796/ao3-census-masterpost) su AO3 sappiamo che [più della metà delle utenti di AO3 è queer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018061). Moltissime persone hanno conosciuto la comunità queer [proprio grazie alle fanfiction](https://www.vice.com/en/article/m7jdp8/how-fanfiction-helped-me-come-to-terms-with-my-queer-identity), cosa che ha permesso loro di allontanarsi da pregiudizi imparati dalla società. 

Un esempio lampante è Liz di [lizcourserants](https://twitter.com/lizcourserants) su Twitter. Nel 2019, un tweet in cui scriveva “[Free! mi ha aiutato a smettere di essere omofoba](https://discoursecatharsis.tumblr.com/post/187297160192/crestholder-hi-this-tweet-has-been-purposely)” è diventato virale, anche se a causa di cattive intenzioni. In molti l’hanno presa in giro per ciò che ha scritto, ma Liz stessa ha più volte specificato che, in quanto ragazza cresciuta in un ambiente fortemente religioso, è stato il contatto con il fandom e più nello specifico con le fanfiction che le ha permesso non solo di allontanarsi dal pregiudizio religioso, ma anche di scoprire la sua bisessualità.

In quanto all’educazione sessuale, un utente dice:

> _Più che educazione sessuale vera e propria, intendo più il fatto che spesso alcune storie con tematiche queer sono scritte anche da persone queer, e questo aiuta molto ad allargare la propria prospettiva su queste particolari tematiche._

A ciò si aggiunge quest’altro utente, che specifica che le fanfiction sono solo servite come spunto per aprirgli gli orizzonti, ma per quanto riguarda l’educazione si è informato su altri lidi:

> _Le fanfiction non mi sono servite come educazione sessuale, ma sicuramente mi hanno aiutato a capire cosa mi interessasse sessualmente (anche se poi le ricerche le ho dovute fare a parte perché, giustamente, nelle fic si parla pur sempre di finzione)._

Un altro utente ha avuto esperienze meno positive, ma si ricollegano alla mancanza di educazione sessuale fornita dalle scuole e dalle famiglie:

> **_Non ho avuto la fortuna di essere seguita in maniera opportuna per quanto riguarda l'educazione sessuale e l'istruzione su tematiche più delicate;_ ** _ho imparato molte cose solo grazie a Internet, e per questo stesso motivo molte mie convinzioni nei confronti del sesso e dei rapporti interpersonali sono rimaste distorte per vari anni prima che mi rendessi conto che la realtà non è davvero così. La responsabilità di tutto questo ricade comunque su di me e_ **_su chi mi avrebbe dovuto fornire una giusta istruzione in merito e non sulle opere che ho letto crescendo._ **

A riguardo, una utente vuole portare l’attenzione sulla romanticizzazione e normalizzazione di certi tipi di relazione:

> _Il punto su cui sono d'accordo è che spesso nelle fanfiction vengono rappresentate e esaltate relazioni abusive fino al punto tale da considerarle non solo normali, ma addirittura_ **_romantiche e desiderabili._ **

Mentre un utente guarda la situazione da un’altra prospettiva, specificando che molto spesso il problema è che le fanfiction riflettono la realtà sociale che promuove relazioni malsane:

> **_Sulle relazioni abusive, è la società che le normalizza._ ** _Le fanfiction a volte non sono altro che il riflesso di quel che è normale nella società, non il contrario._

In quanto a questo, un altro partecipante ha tratto conclusioni sulla differenza tra fanfiction e opere mainstream, una questione che verrà approfondita nella prossima sezione:

> _Le fanfiction possono essere uno strumento potente, ma credo che chi metta qualcosa sul grande schermo_ **_abbia una responsabilità maggiore nella tutela di chi guarda_ ** _anche perché i film non sono taggati a differenza delle fanfiction._

Sulle ultime due domande, una utente ci dice:

> _Non è necessariamente una colpa che faccio all'autore. Certi periodi son stata io stessa molto sensibile e in un tentativo di “autolesionismo” a livello meno fisico, ho cercato di proposito storie le cui tematiche fossero vicine al tipo di situazione in cui mi trovato. La cosa comunque si ricollega al superare il trauma._ **_Riviverlo ha aiutato a superarlo,_ ** _specie quando autori molto bravi hanno dato ottimi archi narrativi ai loro personaggi che mi hanno spinto a fare i primi passi verso una risoluzione anche dei miei problemi personali._

Un altro utente ci riporta esperienze personali:

> _[Ciò che mi ha causato traumi] È LA BIBBIA! <3_

Di nuovo, legittimo.

###  Il fandom italiano davanti alla finzione

In questa sezione del sondaggio sono state poste domande generiche, in alcuni casi anche contraddittorie, su cosa si aspetta il fandom italiano dalla finzione.

Più della metà dei partecipanti afferma di leggere fanfiction per immedesimarsi almeno parzialmente con la storia e per vivere esperienze che vorrebbero provare nella vita reale. Diventa quindi facile capire il motivo per cui alcuni utenti possano pensare che ciò che si trova nelle fanfiction corrisponda alla visione del mondo dell’autore. D’altro canto, quasi la metà degli utenti crede che le fanfiction rispecchino in parte i desideri inconsci o meno di chi legge e scrive:

Dalle risposte, però, è anche evidente che questa cosa **non vale per tutti i partecipanti**. Anzi, il 50% afferma di leggere fanfiction proprio perché si distanziano dalla loro vita reale. 

Curiosamente, al tempo stesso più della metà dei partecipanti afferma di leggere fanfiction esattamente per esplorare le parti più oscure della realtà:

È subito chiaro che la questione non sia bianca o nera come potrebbe sembrare. Questo lo vediamo anche nelle risposte a seguire. Una buona percentuale degli utenti preferisce tenersi lontano dalle storie “moralmente sbagliate” come quelle di stupro e incesto…

… ma quasi il 90% degli utenti afferma anche che leggere storie di stupri e d’incesti non ti rende un predatore o una persona senza morale.

Il problema con questa domanda è che non era specifica abbastanza, e come visto sopra ci sono molti modi per interpretare il tema dello stupro o dell’incesto. È possibile che alcuni utenti abbiano interpretato la domanda come “storia che presenta semplicemente il tema dello stupro” oppure “storia che condanna lo stupro” o di nuovo “storia che glorifica lo stupro”. Ma ad ogni modo, il fatto che quasi il 90% degli utenti creda nella libertà di espressione nelle fanfiction è rassicurante. 

Ci sono poi una serie di domande sul significato di “moralità”:

Infine, è stata posta una domanda scollegata dal fandom per introdurre un tema altrettanto importante, ovvero **la differenza di influenza tra fanfiction ed opere mainstream**.

È vero che il mondo dei fandom sta diventando lentamente parte della cultura mainstream, ma le fanfiction restano abbastanza di nicchia. Questo significa che sono rinchiuse nel loro piccolo nucleo sui vari archivi, che spesso presentano avvertimenti e tag per i lettori. Inoltre, grazie ai commenti è possibile anche avere un legame con gli autori, quindi nel caso qualcosa di una fic sia controverso si può comunque fare domande e ricevere risposte dirette.

Nella letteratura mainstream questo non succede. Nei libri, la pratica dell’aggiungere tag e avvertimenti all’inizio è ancora abbastanza nuova, poco frequente, e spesso ritenuta [superflua](https://twitter.com/bookish_notes/status/1353868680086638593/photo/1). Per questo motivo il primo contatto che un lettore ha con un libro è tramite **il marketing** e **il passaparola**. 

Prima di _50 sfumature di grigio_ , la comunità BDSM era piuttosto ai margini della società e non faceva parte decisamente della letteratura mainstream. Quindi quando _50 sfumature_ è stato pubblicato, parlando di “BDSM” ad un pubblico di [donne/madri](https://www.theguardian.com/film/2015/feb/15/fifty-shades-of-grey-bdsm-enthusiasts) che di BDSM non conoscevano nulla, la percezione sociale di cosa fosse il BDSM si è adattata a quanto spiegato dentro al romanzo… che è stato [profondamente criticato](https://www.theguardian.com/film/2015/feb/15/fifty-shades-of-grey-bdsm-enthusiasts) da persone attive nella comunità BDSM.

Finché _50 sfumature_ fosse rimasto nel mondo dei fandom, come fanfiction di _Twilight_ , non ci sarebbe stato questo problema perché il fandom riconosce che le fanfiction siano generalmente un’opera di finzione che non ha molto contatto con la realtà. Nel portare il romanzo nella cultura popolare, questa barriera si è fatta più sottile, e il 45% degli utenti del sondaggio sembrano concordare:

Nonostante ciò, il 30% degli utenti afferma che le fanfiction e le opere mainstream influenzano la realtà allo stesso modo. 30% è un numero abbastanza ampio, quindi a seguire verranno introdotti anche esempi riferiti ad opere più facilmente fruibili anche da un pubblico che non conosce il mondo dei fandom.

###  Anti vs. Pro-shipper / Finzione vs. Realtà

Ultimamente nei fandom sono frequenti gli scontri tra anti e pro-shipper, termini che non molti in Italia sembrano conoscere.

Per farla breve, con **anti** ([-shipper](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Anti-shipper)), spesso chiamati anche “fandom police”, si intendono quei fan che sono contrari a coppie o trope considerati “problematici” e amorali, come nell’esempio di ship incestuose, con age gap, oppure scene non-con o underage. Ciò che caratterizza gli anti non è soltanto la loro visione della finzione, ma anche le [tecniche di intimidazione](https://freedom-of-fanfic.tumblr.com/post/642047568073949184/hello-new-followers) che usano per impedire che altre persone creino o pubblichino tali contenuti, spesso facendo dogpiling (un gruppo di persone che si accanisce contro un singolo utente), doxxing (rendendo pubbliche informazioni personali e private di altri utenti, ad esempio nomi o fotografie), callout pubblici pieni di disinformazione (ad esempio, affermando che un utente è pedofilo [a causa di una ship](https://yootsart.tumblr.com/post/149056170561/homez18-platonicsheith-cw-pedophilia-cw)), etc. 

Dalla parte opposta ci sono i **pro-shipper** , che credono nella libertà d’espressione. Non tutti i pro-shipper apprezzano le tematiche sopracitate, ma praticano la filosofia del “vivi e lascia vivere”, o meglio: “shippa e lascia shippare”, promuovendo la libertà di curare il proprio spazio online, bloccando e silenziando persone e fandom che pubblicano contenuti non di tuo gradimento. Di base, il pro-shipper crede che, anche in casi in cui si trova disgustato o disturbato da un argomento, sia lecito per altre persone esplorare quei temi _nella finzione._

Per maggior informazioni, potete [visitare](https://shipping-isnt-morality.tumblr.com/post/188545286548/pro-shipper-vs-anti-anti) questi [post](https://fiction-is-not-reality2.tumblr.com/search/pro-shipper). 

Uno dei motivi per cui gli anti sono contrari al toccare tematiche come stupro, traumi infantili, o relazioni abusive nella finzione è perché in molti affermano di essere stati loro stessi vittime di abusi. Ma [la stessa cosa si può affermare dei pro-shipper](https://freedom-of-fanfic.tumblr.com/post/167197422869/20-of-both-anti-shipper-and-pro-shipper). Per questo motivo è necessario vedere la situazione da entrambi i punti di vista.

Proprio su questo tema, un utente del nostro sondaggio ci riporta la sua esperienza:

> _L’esperienza principale che mi ricordo non mi è in realtà capitata direttamente in quanto la persona in questione è stata troppo codarda per dirmelo in faccia, ma mi sono sentito dire di questa tizia che in pratica mi dava del pedofilo/stupratore “pericoloso” per via di una storia che scrissi vari anni fa. [...]_ **_La cosa più sgradevole è il fatto di doversi sentire obbligato a tirare fuori esperienze sgradevoli che ho subito nella vita reale per “giustificare” il fatto che leggessi di tematiche come stupri e altro per zittire chi veniva ad accusarmi di essere un potenziale stupratore_ ** _o di giustificare lo stupro._

L’utente qui sopra non è l’unico ad aver subito molestie di questo tipo. Il 25% dei partecipanti afferma infatti di aver ricevuto commenti d’odio sulle ship e tematiche su cui legge e scrive.

Molti degli utenti che hanno risposto “No, non mi è mai successo” hanno comunque riportato **esperienze a cui hanno assistito come testimoni**. Insomma, tendenzialmente anche chi non ha vissuto queste cose sulla propria pelle conferma che queste molestie sono comuni nel mondo delle fanfiction, soprattutto su Twitter.

##  **Per quale motivo questo fenomeno è tanto frequente?**

La maggior parte delle discussioni tra anti e pro-shipper nasce dall’argomento della finzione vs. la realtà. In particolare, gli anti credono che la **finzione equivalga alla realtà** , ovvero che finzione e realtà sono strettamente collegate, quindi ciò che consumi nella finzione è uno specchio diretto della tua [morale personale](https://sheith-is-dead.tumblr.com/post/148060234216/teamarket-sheith-is-dead-capriciousuke). I pro-shipper, invece, credono che la finzione e la realtà possano influenzarsi a vicenda, ma restano comunque **due cose separate**. Ovvero: scrivere di un omicidio non fa di te un assassino, così come scrivere una scena di sesso tra un adulto e un minorenne non fa di te un predatore. 

In questo sondaggio, anche il 74% dei partecipanti afferma che il legame tra realtà e finzione non sia ben delineato quanto sembra:

In seguito a questa domanda è stata data la possibilità di ampliare la propria risposta. Riporterò a seguire alcuni dei pensieri più interessanti. 

Un utente afferma il legame tra finzione e realtà è molto netto e sta al singolo evitare di lasciarsi influenzare:

> **_La finzione influenza la realtà nel momento in cui tu le permetti di farlo,_ ** _se riesci a capire la differenza e a tenerla bene a mente, sempre, il problema non si pone._

Ma che dire di casi in cui la finzione alimenta preconcetti promossi dalla società, come ad esempio pregiudizi razziali od omotransfobia?

> _Finzione e realtà sono collegate, altrimenti non esisterebbe l'arte. La finzione interpreta la realtà e la realtà è il soggetto della finzione, quindi_ **_a livello sociale, modo di pensare e simili si influenzano a vicenda._ **

In [_Disclosure_](https://www.insider.com/problematic-history-of-trans-representation-in-netflixs-disclosure-2020-6), un documentario del 2020 sulla rappresentazione delle persone trans nei film e nelle serie TV, si afferma che per molte persone l’unico contatto con la comunità trans avviene grazie ai canali di intrattenimento mainstream. Per cui quando viene perpetuato uno stereotipo transfobico, il pregiudizio sociale si cementa. 

Un altro esempio ancor più recente è il film [_Music_](https://www.buzzfeed.com/ryanschocket2/sia-new-movie-music-backlash-reviews) di Sia che tratta il tema dell’autismo. Il problema? La rappresentazione del personaggio autistico è [caricaturale e abilista](https://twitter.com/autisticats/status/1360337999792398336). _Music_ va quindi ad aggiungersi a una tradizione che promuove il bullismo e l’abilismo, e soprattutto si rifiuta di ascoltare le critiche mosse proprio dalle voci autistiche.

Si arriva quindi alla conclusione che il problema non sia solo quanto presentato nel film o nella serie TV, ma ancor più problematica è l’idea che si trova all’origine dell’opera. Infatti, come afferma un utente nel sondaggio:

> _Così come la finzione è influenzata dalla realtà, dalle sue norme sociali e dalle sue situazioni economiche e politiche, anche la realtà può essere plasmata attraverso il racconto che ne viene fatto._

Dunque non è che la finzione influenza la realtà a random; molto spesso anzi la finzione **viene usata di proposito** per supportare pregiudizi già presenti nella nostra società. Tornano al mondo delle fanfiction, cito [questo blog](https://shipinpeace.tumblr.com/post/153877109138/fiction-vs-reality): 

> _A meno che l’opinione di un bambino [riguardo a relazioni adulto/minore e relazioni abusive] non sia già stata modellata a vedere tali relazioni sotto una luce positiva, è improbabile che shippare una semplice coppia influenzi la sua opinione a partire da zero_. _[...]_ _Una fonte di influenza non è abbastanza [per formare la visione del bambino]. Se un bambino vede qualcosa in TV ma la realtà gli mostra il completo opposto,_ ** _non si lascerebbe convincere tanto facilmente a meno che non ci siano altri fattori in gioco_** _([ad esempio,] un bambino facilmente impressionabile, oppure un bambino che si sente solo e trova conforto nel mondo fittizio della TV)._

Diventa così quanto più evidente che, ipoteticamente, nella finzione potrebbe esserci infinità libertà—se solo pregiudizi e preconcetti fossero **affrontati ed estirpati prima dalla realtà.** Ovviamente questo è un pensiero utopico, ma secondo un altro utente il problema è proprio questo:

> _In situazioni che nella realtà non vengono condannate (ad esempio, micro/aggressioni di razzismo e omofobia, stereotipi di genere e sessualità, situazioni abusive non considerate tali)_ **_le opere di finzione sembrano appoggiare tali situazioni perché mantengono il pregiudizio._ ** _Al contrario, si sa che la tortura e l’omicidio sono ampiamente ritenuti sbagliati, quindi la loro presenza nella finzione ha un’influenza diversa su chi legge._

In relazione a ciò, un altro utente aggiunge:

> _Sta alla moralità personale di ognuno decidere quale bagaglio portarsi dietro dalle letture che fanno._

Quindi molti sembrano essere d’accordo che la finzione sia separata dalla realtà ma al tempo stesso si può portare dietro i preconcetti che pervadono nella società. 

E che dire dei casi in cui qualcuno commette un crimine dopo aver letto una storia di finzione? 

> _Ci sono stati in passato dei casi eclatanti in cui delle persone sembravano aver compiuto azioni sconsiderate dopo essere state influenzate dai media che consumavano (non solo storie, ma anche videogiochi, musica e altro)._ **_In genere si tratta di casi più unici che rari, senza contare che molto spesso non c'è una vera correlazione tra l'azione e la storia:_ ** _tante altre persone che hanno letto la stessa cosa non si comporteranno allo stesso modo, e tante persone che si sono comportate allo stesso modo non hanno avuto bisogno che una fanfiction le convincesse ad agire._

In effetti, studi recenti dimostrano che non c’è correlazione tra finzione violenta e azioni reali, come dimostrato dalle [ricerche sui videogiochi](https://www.health.harvard.edu/newsletter_article/violent-video-games-and-young-people.). Lo stesso vale per il consumo di pornografia, che secondo gli studi [non è ciò che causa stupri e molestie](https://www.huffpost.com/entry/does-pornography-lead-to-sexual-assault_b_57c0876ae4b0b01630de8c93)… tranne nel caso di “uomini più vecchi politicamente conservativi, meno educati, che vivono in zone rurali”. 

Alla fine si ritorna sempre al punto di base: l’educazione. Nel post [Write or Wrong: Should We Fight “Bad” Fiction](https://cameoamalthea.tumblr.com/post/145020229097/monster-movie) che affronta il tema della percezione degli animali nei film mainstream, salta all’occhio questo paragrafo:

> _Il problema non è come gli animali vengono rappresentati nella finzione. Il problema è la mancanza di informazione. Non riuscire a distinguere un fatto dalla finzione non è un risultato della “cattiva finzione” (non è dovere della finzione educare o essere realistica), ma è colpa della “cattiva educazione”._

Per chiudere su questo argomento, riporto un ultima affermazione di un utente, che ha toccato il punto mettendo le opere fittizie in prospettiva:

> _La finzione può influenzare la percezione del mondo e può farlo anche in modo pervasivo, ma_ **_riconoscere questa influenza e controllarne gli esiti sul proprio modo di agire è sempre responsabilità dell'individuo, che deve approcciarsi a ciò che legge in maniera critica_ ** _e, pur riconoscendone l'influenza sulla sua percezione, saperlo distinguere dalla realtà. Per questa ragione bisognerebbe mettere sempre i lettori nelle condizioni di fruire del testo in piena consapevolezza e sfruttare a tale scopo strumenti quali avvertimenti, limiti di età eccetera._

Lasciarsi influenzare dalla finzione non è sinonimo di stupidità, perché spesso le opere fittizie mainstream sono usate appositamente per [fare propaganda](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military-entertainment_complex), ma proprio per questo molti utenti sembrano concordare che sia necessario prima lavorare sull’educazione del singolo invece di promuovere la censura nell’arte, soprattutto in un'arte di nicchia come quella delle fanfiction, fondamentalmente basata sull’uso di tag e avvertimenti per aiutare il lettore a curare la sua esperienza fittizia. 

Ma ovviamente, l’argomento non è così semplice. Il fandom, proprio grazie alla sua libertà di espressione, è un luogo nel quale molti fan riescono a crescere nelle proprie vesti e scoprire i propri gusti e la propria identità. Ma al tempo stesso è anche un [luogo](https://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/148893785870/fandoms-race-problem-and-the-ao3-ship-stats) [fortemente](https://www.theverge.com/2020/7/24/21335831/kpop-racism-fans-black-lives-matter-harassment) [razzista](https://www.fansplaining.com/episodes/135a-race-and-fandom-revisited-part-1), [sessista](https://rottenboysclub.tumblr.com/post/172761509114/fujoshi-isnt-a-misogynist-slur-it-means-rot) e [trans](https://thisistheworstplace.tumblr.com/post/184524205794/the-anti-fujoshi-movement-is-racist-sexist-and)[fobico](https://freedom-of-fanfic.tumblr.com/post/174796524319/radfem-dog-whistles-aka-radfem-lite-and-tumblr), e questi pregiudizi e violenze trovano, sfortunatamente, spazio anche nelle fanfiction. 

Questo sondaggio è stato creato proprio con l’intento di creare una discussione aperta e costruttiva sull’argomento, per poter dialogare e aprirsi anche ad opinioni diverse per poter creare un fandom più accogliente per tutti. 

Voi come la pensate?


End file.
